Waltzing With the Vampire (Naruto Yaoi Fic)
by otaku209
Summary: Warnings:SMUT B/B all that crap. Modern AU: In Konoha where humans know about the supernatural, a new boy has entered. Dimitri Miyamoto is a reserved noble vampire. Naruto Uzumaki is an extroverted teen who loves ramen. When the two first met, Naruto's taken immediate interest and wants to know more. But with a bloody crisis going around, should he?


**Chapter 1:** _ **Meeting**_

"Class, today we have a new student. Please introduce yourself." The teen with striking, emerald green eyes and ruby red hair heaved a soft sigh, before bending at a 90 degree angle. "My name is Dimitri Miyamoto. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Please take care of me." Standing back up straight, Dimitri went to the only empty desk, which was by a pale boy with navy blue hair and onyx eyes. The two glanced at each other through narrowed eyes, then a smirk overcame the pale teen's expression. "Sasuke Uchiha, son of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha." The Uchiha clan was one of the high ranking Vampire clans, alongside the Hyuugas and the Miyamotos. "Hn. Dimitri Miyamoto, son of Yoshiro Miyamoto and Valentine* Herriot." The red head turned his face towards the teacher, and began to take notes. He was already off to a good start.

-Flashback-

" _If you want to prove your worth to me, then strengthen our bonds with the other clans. I refuse to have a failure as a son, do you understand?" Dimitri nodded his head, his fists discreetly shaking at his sides. He absolutely hated his father, but the young vampire didn't want to be looked down on by his mother. That's what hurts the most, Valentine used to be a lovely woman, until that_ _ **bastard**_ _tainted her with his wretched words, tearing her emotions down one by one. "Good, be gone, I don't want to see your pitiful face anymore. You disappoint me Dimitri, the vampire that can't drink human blood. You truly are worthless." Clenching his jaw, the red head left the room, and headed straight for his room to go pack. He's never been so glad for Konohagakure's Private School in Japan. The vampire can finally leave his parent's in France and start anew in Japan. Dimitri can be away from all the insults, all the beatings, and all the pitiful stares he gets from his mother._

 _He never liked that house in the first place…_

-Flashback-

"So you're living by yourself?" Sasuke questioned as the taller male continued to walk. "Thankfully, yes." The Uchiha 'hn'ed before falling silent. Opening up the doors to the school yard, both vamps quietly made their way towards an occupied under the tree. "Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin, this is Dimitri, a vampire." The female with blood red hair was the first to speak. "Hi! I hope you enjoy your time here!" She spoke in a somewhat seductive voice, a blush adorning her cheeks. The male with violet eyes spoke next. "Don't mind her, she's a pervert and clingy. This is coming from experience." Karin glared at the albino, whacking him on the head. "Shut up Suigetsu! I am _not_ clingy!" "Yeah right, you stalker!" As duo began to argue, the other male with ginger hair introduced himself properly. "My name is Jugo, pleasure to meet you." Dimitri turned his gaze away from the fight and replied with, "Likewise."

' _What a strange group, a female witch, a reserved demon, and a jokester water spirit…_ ' The emerald eyed vampire took out his lunch which was Hachis Parmentier* "Hey, what's that?" Sasuke looked interested in the dish. It was then that Dimitri had to remember that the head family of the Uchiha clan has always been in Japan, unlike him. "It's a comfort food from France…" The young Uchiha hummed, before turning back to his rice ball. But before he can bite into it, another plate was pushed in front of him. Onyx eyes glanced at green ones, "Trade?" That was the first time Sasuke ate a French dish, and the first time he's made an actual friend that's his kind.

_Time Skip_

 _And_ this _is why I hate athletic humans…_ Dimitri deadpanned his gym teacher whose name he learned to be Gai-sensei. "The power of youth is in all my students! Even you, newcomer! Now then, we start class off with 50 laps around the court!" A chorus of groans were made, but one voice stood out. "Yes Gai-sensei! If I can't do 50 laps, then I'll do 100 push-ups!" The young male with a bowl-cut similar to his teacher gave a thumbs up and began running. "Mortals are fucking crazy…" Dimitri muttered to himself, but someone else heard. "No not all of us, just some. This is a drag, running 50 laps, I think I'll go behind the bleachers and take a nap." Turning his head, he noticed a tan male in a slouched position, with a spiky ponytail, just like his Homeroom teacher Iruka-sensei. "Hn, what is your name, mine's Dimitri Miyamoto." "Shikamaru Nara, pleased to meet you, vampire." Shikamaru had a smirk on his face, but it wasn't one of arrogance, like Sasuke's. "Enchantèe (Same here) human. See you after 50 laps."

After that, the vampire took off, and began his laps. Once they were finished, Dimitri was confronted by a blonde with whiskered cheeks. "Hey teme! Do you think you're better than me just because you get all the attention! Che, damn vampires, you all have that same expression!" The red head looked up from his shoes, his expression holding confusion. Standing up to his full potential, the French male grabbed the blonde by his wrist, and pulled him into his chest, before leaning down and sniffing his neck. "I thought there was something off about you, but now I know for sure. You're half human half kitsune." The whiskered teen blushed when he heard the deep foreign accent in his ears, followed by cold air from the other's breath. "You're Naruto Uzumaki…" Dimitri trailed his tongue alongside Naruto's neck, earning himself a silent yelp, before pulling away in shock. The kitsune looked at him in unsureness, his blue orbs wide and innocent.

' _ **I almost drank his blood...'**_

*Valentine Herriot; Dimitri's Mother: Pronounced { _Val-en-teen Hair-ree-it (basically Harriet)_ }

* Hachis Parmentier: French comfort food which consists of a layer of mashed potatoes and a layer of beef stacked on top of each other. Will show picture in next chapter.


End file.
